


[Fanmix] Circular Logic - Savitar

by Purpleyin



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Embedded Images, Fanmix, Gen, Season/Series 03, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 13:34:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13660065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/pseuds/Purpleyin
Summary: A fanmix for The Flash 2014 - for Season 3 and the character Savitar.





	[Fanmix] Circular Logic - Savitar

 

 

****

**1\. Right Where It Belongs - Nine Inch Nails**

See the animal in his cage that you built  
Are you sure what side you're on?  
Better not look him too closely in the eye  
Are you sure what side of the glass you are on?  
See the safety of the life you have built  
Everything where it belongs  
Feel the hollowness inside of your heart  
And it's all right where it belongs

What if everything around you  
Isn't quite as it seems?  
What if all the world you think you know  
Is an elaborate dream?  
And if you look at your reflection  
Is it all you want it to be?  
What if you could look right through the cracks  
Would you find yourself find yourself afraid to see?

What if all the world's inside of your head?  
Just creations of your own  
Your devils and your gods all the living and the dead  
And you really oughta know  
You can live in this illusion  
You can choose to believe  
You keep looking but you can't find the ones  
Are you hiding in the trees?

**2\. Seconds - U2**

It takes a second to say goodbye  
Say goodbye, oh, oh, oh, say bye bye  
Where you going to now

Lightning flashes across the sky  
East to west, do or die  
Like a thief in the night  
See the world by candlelight

...

It's the puppets, it's the puppets  
Who pull the strings, yeh

Fall, rise and fall,

**3\. My Love Will Never Die - Moby**

  
And I felt it like your so depressed  
And my whole buzz broke like nothing  
My love will never die  
...  
Couldn't fit in an hour  
Like never saw  
I was hell in in a moment  
I couldn't live at all  
Love will never die  
My love will never die

...  
You gotta figure it all  
My love is over and I don't know  
Like never going under  
Love will never die  
Love will never die  
And I felt like I could not live I said no hey, make it not mine  
My love will never die

**4\. The 2nd Law (Isolated System) - Muse**

In an isolated system, entropy  
can only increase

**5\. The Good Life - Weezer**

When I look in the mirror  
I can't believe what I see  
Tell me, who's that funky dude  
Staring back at me  
Broken, beaten down  
...  
I fall and hit the ground  
Shivering in the cold  
I'm bitter and alone  
  
Excuse the bitching  
I shouldn't complain  
I should have no feeling  
Cos feeling is pain  
As everything I need  
Is denied me  
And everything I want  
Is taken away from me  
But who do I got to blame?  
Nobody but me

**6\. Through The Loop - Pendulum**

  
Not a speck of light is showing so the danger must be growing!  
All the fires of hell are blowing, is the grizzly reaper mowing?  
YES! the danger must be growing, for the rowers keep on rowing, and they're certainly not showing,  
ANY SIGNS THAT THEY ARE SLOWING! OOOOAAAAAHHHHHHH!  
  
Theres no earthly way of knowing...  
Which direction we are going...  
There's no knowing where we're rowing...  
Or which way the river's flowing...  
Is it raining, is it snowing, is a hurricane a-blowing?

**7\. Heathens - Twenty One Pilots**  
  
Welcome to the room of people  
Who have rooms of people that they loved one day  
Docked away  
Just because we check the guns at the door  
Doesn't mean our brains will change from hand grenades  
You're loving on the psychopath sitting next to you  
You're loving on the murderer sitting next to you  
You'll think, "How'd I get here, sitting next to you?"  
But after all I've said, please don't forget  
  
All my friends are heathens, take it slow  
Wait for them to ask you who you know  
Please don't make any sudden moves  
You don't know the half of the abuse  
  
We don't deal with outsiders very well  
They say newcomers have a certain smell  
You have trust issues, not to mention  
They say they can smell your intentions  
  
...  
Why'd you come? You knew you should have stayed  
(It's blasphemy)  
I tried to warn you just to stay away  
(Away)  
And now they're outside ready to bust  
(To bust)  
It looks like you might be one of us

**8\. Self Vs Self feat in flames - Pendulum**

If I struggle a lifetime  
What would my body be?  
An empty shell  
On what a demon fed!  
  
Could be a heavy burden  
To stay true to your words!  
Speak up!  
I wanna silence everything!  
  
...  
  
I deny failure!  
I ignite!  
Woe is on my misery,  
She wins all their eyes!  
  
Realize what defies our fate!  
This is not me, this is me!  
So if I struggle a lifetime  
What good would that do?  
  
If I got a plan  
Doesn't have to stop the feeling inside.  
If I do make sense,  
Would you drag me down,  
'Cause nothing lasts forever...  
  
How do I get home?  
Everything revolves around me!  
If I can't find myself?  
It's so completely fake!  
  
How do I get home?  
Everything revolves around me!  
If even you can't help?  
Dark nights on my soul!

**9\. Pretty When You Cry - VAST**

You're made of my rib or baby  
You're made of my sin  
And I can't tell where  
You lust ends  
And where your love begins  
...  
I didn't want to hurt you baby  
But you're pretty when you cry  
  
And the moon gives me  
Permission and I enter  
Through her eyes  
She's losing her virginity  
And all her will to compromise  
  
...  
I didn't want to fuck you  
But you're pretty when you're mine

...  
I didn't really love you baby  
But I'm pretty when I lie  
  
You hurt me baby  
I hurt you baby  
  
If you knew how much I love you  
You would run away  
But when I treat you bad  
It always makes you want to stay

**10\. Never You Mind - Semisonic**

Saturday morning alone and barely feeling  
Sitting at home after rocking and a-reeling  
All night  
In a cat fight  
With the only one who can make me cry  
  
Open the blinds and the world is in rotation  
Shaking my mind like an Etch-a-Sketch erasing  
Sunshine, you were bad,  
I'm still mad  
But I can't remember why  
  
I believe you know me well  
I react like you're ringing a bell  
Are you sorry that you treat me unkind?  
Never you mind  
...  
I believe I got you down  
You react like anybody else around  
Are you sorry that we wasted our time?  
Never you mind  
  
Sometimes it takes all my time guessing why I can't figure it out  
Some days it takes all my energy just to forget about  
All the memories that I'd be better off without  
  
I believe you know me well  
  
Switch on the box, Mr. Spock is on the table  
Dr. McCoy is unable to connect his brain  
Sweating and straining  
Well, it seemed so simple at the time  
...  
I believe I got you down  
You react like anybody else around  
Are you sorry that we wasted our time?  
Never you mind  
...  
Are you sorry that you treat me unkind?  
Never you mind

**11\. Good God (Dub Pistols Mix) - Korn**

You came into my life  
Without a single thing  
I gave in to your ways  
Which left me with nothing  
I've given in to smiles  
I fell for all your games  
I wish so bad right now  
I hadn't let you in  
...  
Won't you get the fuck out of my face  
Now?!  
...  
  
I scream without a sound  
How could you take away  
Everything that I was?  
Made me a fuckin' slave  
Your face that I despise  
Your heart inside that's grey  
I came today to say  
You're fucked in every way

...

The sea of life  
You're just a minnow  
Live your life insecure  
Feel the pain of your needles  
As they shit into my mind  
You stole my life  
Without a sigh  
You suck me dry

**12\. Look What You Made Me Do - Taylor Swift**

I don't like your little games  
Don't like your tilted stage  
The role you made me play  
Of the fool, no, I don't like you  
I don't like your perfect crime  
How you laugh when you lie  
You said the gun was mine  
Isn't cool, no, I don't like you (Oh!)  
  
But I got smarter, I got harder in the nick of time  
Honey, I rose up from the dead, I do it all the time  
I've got a list of names and yours is in red, underlined  
I check it once, then I check it twice, oh!  
...  
I don't like your kingdom keys  
They once belonged to me  
You asked me for a place to sleep  
Locked me out and threw a feast (What?)  
The world moves on, another day, another drama, drama  
But not for me, not for me, all I think about is karma  
And then the world moves on, but one thing's for sure  
Maybe I got mine, but you'll all get yours  
  
But I got smarter, I got harder in the nick of time  
Honey, I rose up from the dead, I do it all the time  
I've got a list of names and yours is in red, underlined  
I check it once, then I check it twice, oh!  
...  
(Look what you made me do)  
"Why?"  
(Look what you just made me do)  
"Oh, 'cause she's dead!" (Oh!)  
  
Ooh, look what you made me do  
Look what you made me do

**13\. Sometimes - Garbage**

 Sometimes I'd rather take a beating  
Sometimes I'd rather take a punch  
I learn more when I am bleeding  
You knock me down, then I get up  
  
Sometimes I need to forgive you  
Sometimes I want to destroy  
Sometimes I know it was not your fault  
But I blame you anyway  
  
Sometimes I don't like to crawl  
Sometimes I feel too afraid  
Sometimes I know I'm not meant do it  
I do it anyway  
  
Sometimes I feel so jealous  
Sometimes I feel insecure  
Sometimes I feel like I vanished in thin air  
Sometimes I feel I'm not here

 

 

No download but can be [listened to at 8tracks here](https://8tracks.com/purpleyin/the-flash-fanmix-circular-logic-s3-savitar), though 8tracks won’t play the fanmix properly outside of US/Canada, but there's also a Youtube playlist up [here](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLlt5kBwwK5zqhuL1Wp10BlxWnFeVy7hfv) too for anyone international. Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/170814740215/circular-logic-s3-savitar-fanmix-by-purpleyin).


End file.
